Son of Black
by perseus vindictus black
Summary: AU Sirius Black was a ladies man.what if he had an illegitimate son, A story with Perseus Black,son of Sirius Black. All 7 years to be done. Future crossover with Marvel comics with some mentions in the 7 years. Perseus x Daphne, HHr. ron, molly, dumbledore bashing. Grey!Slytherin! Perseus.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW WORLD**

It was late January and the winter was it's strongest in London with the snow just thawing out.

In the dreary weather Minerva McGonagall made her way to the Sunnydale Orphanage, with an envelope in her hand reading

 _To Perseus Vindictus Black,_

 _Third bedroom,_

 _Sunnydale Orphanage, London_

Minerva wondered the parentage of the young Black, the only Blacks the child could have been born to would be Sirius or Bellatrix both of whom she despised with all her heart. Sirius Black, the right handed man to the dark lord and to her personally the one who betrayed her once favorite student James Potter. Would the child, she wondered would be as his father... she doubted Bellatrix would ever give birth to a child. With trepidation in her every step Minerva finally reached the orphanage door and rung the bell.

"yes can I help you? "came the voice of the matron after a few minutes.

"Yes sister, I have with me an acceptance letter for one of the children here, is Mr. Black here? "Minerva asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"I will take you to him."

Minerva made her way down the hall and finally stopped in front of room no.3. "We have this room just for him, we get good money for his care and well the other children distract him a lot from his studies." The orphanage caretaker said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes madam Sophie, may I help you?" said the voice as the door opened giving Mcgonagall a first look at the supposed son of Sirius Black. With dark violet eyes, almost black, and raven hair he looked like a boy version of a young Bellatrix or Andromeda. His high sculpted cheekbones and an aristocratic pale face confirmed him as a Black. He was quite tall for his age standing at nearly 5 feet with an athletic frame.

"Ma'am?" Minerva was shut out of her reverie and saw the boy looking at her expectantly.

"Perseus Black?" Minerva enquired.

"Yes, ma'am" the boy simply stated.

Reminding herself not to think of the child's parents, Minerva spoke "I would like to speak to you in private about an acceptance letter."

"Follow me."

The room wasn't much with a bed and a desk near it with a window on one side of the room, covered by cheap curtains. The walls were a light blue color with a drawer attached to it.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hog-warts?"

"Yes, Mr. Black, Hogwarts?" Minerva asked her lips in a thin line expressing her disapproval of the word play.

"Now Mr. Black, what do you think of magic"

"If you are another representative sent by some institute run by an old guy in a wheelchair I suggest you consider our conversation over" the boy said with a bold air of authority matched with a haughty expression. "I do not have the time to waste on a completely hypothetical situation."

Minerva wondered who in the world was the child talking about but had enough experience in dealing with skeptical parents of a few muggle-born. Taking out her wand from her sleeves she transfigured a book lying on the table into a parrot and enchanted it to start singing.

" Mr. Black magic is real and you have the capability of performing it" said Minerva as she reverted the parrot into its original state." Now why don't you read this letter"

Minerva watched as the boy opened the letter gracefully and started reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
 _of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_  
 _First-year students will require:_  
 _sets of plain work robes (black)_  
 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
 _winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_  
 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_  
 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
 _1 set glass or crystal phials_  
 _1 telescope_  
 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

After a while, Perseus snidely said "we await your owl by no later than 31 July , because naturally I just happen to have an owl somewhere right about here.."

Minerva hid a scowl, she was being taken to task by a 11 year old, albeit one with the derisive wit of an adult.

"So, will my trust fund pay for this as well?" Perseus asked when it was clear a reply was not coming on that matter, not that he expected one it was a rhetorical question really.

"I don't know which trust fund you are referring to here Mr. Black but if my suspicions are true then yes." Minerva replied.

"So what subjects are offered at your school?"

"Hogwarts is the premier magic school in the country, Mr. Black" Minerva said.

"Yes but that doesn't answer the question does it?" the boy asked.

Minerva thought the boy was certainly unlike his supposed parent who she was sure would have jumped with joy rather than asking serious questions. This question was often asked by some of the muggle-born families and well it was quite strange to her how the parents would react in these cases.

"We have transfiguration, charms, potions, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, history and herbology for the first years followed by the various electives one can opt for in the third year."

"And if I do join the school, do mind the if, how will I complete my education here in the wider world?"

"The ministry officially does not support any muggle, that is your mundane, studies but I have known many to complete their studies in the world by far learning?" McGonagall stated confused by the term.

"You would mean distance learning I presume"

"Yes that's the term distance learning"

"What is the duration for the schooling?" Perseus asked.

Minerva was thoroughly appreciating the fact that the child was so concerned about his studies and readily answered "It takes seven years to complete your tutelage at Hogwarts."

"And if someone completes it faster?"

"It is rare that one does complete learning before the end of 7 years but they are generally taken as an apprentice by a professor."

"Where exactly do I find these things, I don't suppose you can pick them at the department store can you?"

"Pack your things, Perseus we leave for Diagon Alley in 10 minutes." McGonagall said as she got up and left the room.

After seven minutes, McGonagall saw the young Perseus Black exit his room carrying a backpack with him wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. Due to the magic in his blood he looked equivalent to a 14-year-old muggle. As she got up she saw a bulky child coming down the hall, as soon as he saw Perseus he doubled back to run away as fast his chubby legs could carry him. Minerva chalked it up to some childish game played between the two and failed to see the satisfied smirk on young Black's face.

"So where is the alley? "Minerva heard the boy question specifically avoiding the name to avoid people from wondering the name of the alley and its location.

"Near Charing Cross." Minerva replied as she took a seat in the London Underground.

They completed the remaining journey in silence with Minerva observing a few of the young teen girls checking out Perseus. He certainly was handsome Minerva mused with the aristocratic high rise of his cheekbones, his unique deep eyes and a toned physique and a powerful aura of magic, which though not the strongest she had seen, would certainly make him a heartbreaker by about his first magical maturity that usually came about at 14.

After about an hour they reached Charing Cross and walked to Leaky Cauldron, the entrance of the magical world's shopping district Diagon Alley.

"This is Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding inn and pub with heavy measures to repel Muggles. From here we proceed to Diagon Alley."

The boy nodded and walked with her to the end of the pub, the winter season and the afternoon time making the pub a little less crowded than it usually was.

"This wall now leads us to the alley." Minerva said tapping the wall with her wand in the set pattern making the bricks slide into themselves as the path opened up.

"Welcome Perseus, to the Diagon Alley."


	2. Welcome to Diagon,Gringotts

**CHAPTER 2**

Diagon Alley to say at the very least was a very unique experience, thought Perseus.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them, undoubtedly for potions he thought amused at how accurate the stereotypes were, but then they too would have come from somewhere.

There were shops selling robes, books that were moving on their own, a shop selling brooms and a shop that displayed jars of small eyes and other ingredients apparently and another with the sign Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Up ahead was a dingy street leading to the side. The alley was surprisingly busy for the cold weather. A large white building loomed ahead with the words "GRINGOTTS BANK" written in gold.

"So, Professor, the wizarding world, was it always hidden from the rest of the world?"

"The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was passed in 1692 by the International Confederation of Wizards, but even before then our people lived without showing our abilities. However, we did use our magic in public before the first crusade at the end of the 11th century."

"Tell me more about it, please."

"Our people were never large in population, but after the war where a large part of our community died we went into hiding to avoid being used again. We recovered since then but the witch hunts further drove us into hiding."

Enthralled by the story, Perseus failed to notice that they had reached the bank. Minerva led him towards the entrance of the bank and spoke, "This is where we will be collecting your money, Gringotts, the safest place after Hogwarts. Run by goblins, it is where the entire banking of the Magical Britain is done. The goblins are a warrior race, do not offend them if you do not have enough gold for it."

Perseus saw two short, scaly creatures wearing an ornate heavy red armor holding a spear in one hand, standing on either side of large heavily decorated door made of silver.

The goblins saw the two approaching, scowled and pushed the door open. _'how charming creatures'_ thought Perseus as they made their way to another grand doorway engraved with the words.

 _Enter, stranger,_

 _but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned,_

 _beware Of finding more than treasure there_ _ **.**_

"The goblins take the security of the bank very, very seriously. The bank has never been robbed successfully here, of course some have tried but they all have failed." Professor McGonagall explained as they entered a grand hall with expensive marble flooring, wealthy gold chandeliers and a general sense of an establishment that drowned with wealth.

There were tables in a line on either side of the hall, high without a doubt to subtly inform the humans of their supposed superiority, manned by goblins in black business suits, working silently.

McGonagall maneuvered them to an empty stand and cleared her throat for the goblin to speak to her.

After an infuriating minute of silence, the goblin spoke while looking at the Professor "How may I be of assistance, human."

"Mr. Black here would like to claim his vault and withdraw gold" she answered in a cold voice, surprising Perseus who had thought of her as a person who would avoid confrontations.

"And does Mr. Black here have an identification to his claim or would he go for a blood ritual to prove himself" the goblin answered in a gruff tone with a greedy gleam in his eyes that Perseus didn't like.

"You will do no such things, goblin you will call the Black Family Vault Keeper and ask him for verification rather than using Mr. Black's blood for robbing him" said McGonagall confirming his instincts.

"Very well" said the goblin unashamed and uncaring of the allegation as he rang a bell.

After a few seconds, a younger looking goblin came rushing and bowed before the older goblin.

The goblins started speaking in grunts and growls and the younger goblin went away. After about five minutes, another goblin, this time dressed in pristine black robes carrying a thick tome stepped up to the table. Opening the ledger, he squinted and looked up towards Perseus as if verifying and asked for the Hogwarts letter. Once verified, the old goblin grunted and said "Follow me" leading them towards a hall towards the left. The goblin held the door open for them. Perseus, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

"I am Gornuk, the vault keeper for the Black Vault, appointed by Lord Arcturus Black in 1986"

The goblin, now Gornuk, informed in a guttural tone. Gornuk whistled and a wooden cart came rushing towards the group. They climbed in and Gornuk then started the cart. They travelled at breakneck speeds twisting and turning, lefts and rights, much like a roller coaster, as they went deeper into the maze. They passed an underground lake and a waterfall that magically seemed to avoid them. After some time, they came to a halt outside a large iron door with the number 811 engraved on it.

"The Black Heir Trust Vault" barked out Gornuk as they stepped in front of it. Gornuk took out a package from within his robes and opened it to reveal a small glittering gold key. He stepped in front and opened the door. The trio stepped inside and Perseus was shocked seeing huge piles of gold coins at the center of the large room, a smaller stack of silver and bronze coins sat at the side of the vault.

Quickly getting over the fact that he likely was filthy rich, Perseus asked "What are these gold coins, I mean what is the conversion and all that ?"

"The gold ones are Galleons," McGonagall explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty- nine Knuts to a Sickle."

"And to pounds? "Perseus asked addressing the goblin.

"One galleon is equal to 200 pounds" came the reply from the goblin.

Perseus scooped a galleon from the pile and asked "Is this pure gold? Cause I read in school that pure gold can't be hardened without adding some other metal in it or is it some magic?"

"Gringotts has pure gold wizard, do not dishonor us by taking us as your human cheaters" Gornuk replied feeling offended.

' _What an asshole '_ thought Perseus and added checking a way to undo the magic holding the coin together to his to-do list, it could at the very least double his current wealth.

"Take about 20 galleons for your shopping, Perseus" said McGonagall as she strode outside the vault feeling a little nauseous from the cart ride.

Perseus quickly shoved about 30 coins in a bag he had brought with him and followed the goblin outside. The goblin locked the door and handed the key to Perseus and spoke "This is your vault key. Anyone can access your vault through this key. Gringotts offers a replacement key at 100 galleons."

The return ride was just as thrilling as the one before and with this Perseus followed McGonagall out of the bank, the sudden light forcing him to squint.

"You will be purchasing your school robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. " guided McGonagall as they walked towards the said shop.

Madam Malkin was a short, squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve. She greeted McGonagall "Hello, Minerva good to see you after a long time. It has been a few years hasn't it ?"

"Greetings Agatha, I hope you are well, if it isn't too much of a problem could I use your floo for a moment" McGonagall answered.

"Not at all, the fireplace is in the room to the left. The powder is near the mirror"

"Thank you, Agatha"

"Hogwarts first year dearie? No worries I will just take your measure. Stand on the stool please" Madam Malkin turned her attention to Perseus. She slipped on a robe on Perseus and started fixing it about for a perfect fit.

"Hmm, good height for an eleven year. Oh my, going to be quite a heartbreaker aren't we" exclaimed Madam Malkin when her hand passed over Perseus' toned muscles.

"Well I..I play football Madam" stammered out Perseus blushing at the comment. While not oblivious to his own charms Perseus was rather unused to be spoken to like this.

"A muggle-born then? Funny I thought you were a highborn pureblood by the looks. Not that there is anything wrong being muggle-born, my ma was one herself."

"Well here we are, your measurements are done school robes, a winter cloak, your uniform, anything else dear?"

"Well I could use two pairs of socks and a pair of woolen gloves."

"That would be 7 galleons, 14 sickles dear."

Perseus handed over 8 golden coins and Madam Malkin returned 3 silver ones back to him.

Just then Perseus saw McGonagall enter the shop again with a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, about 30, with brown hair and an aristocratic face. She had heavy lidded ,soft ,wide deep violet almost black eyes a shade near identical to his own.

"Perseus, I would like you to meet Andromeda Tonks, your aunt."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own harry potter blah blah blah.

So, Perseus meets Andromeda. Andromeda will play a large role in the series as a mother figure to Perseus.

Next chapter: shopping at Diagon Alley, Family History and going to the Tonks' household.

 **Cast:**

1\. Andromeda Tonks: Rachel Weisz from THE MUMMY RETURNS.

2\. Perseus Black: reply in review a) William Moseley from Narnia

b) Logan Lerman from Percy Jackson

c) Alex Pettfeyer from I am Number Four

d) Grant Gustin from THE FLASH

e) any other.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Andromeda Tonks was having a good day, she had successfully defended her client, an old classmate of hers, Albert Hilliard, in a tax evasion case after subtly pointing out how his business rivals had fabricated the evidence to land him in trouble and showing the proof of his innocence. Andromeda was currently resting in her office drinking wine from a fine crystal glass as was a practice after a successful case. The fireplace suddenly came to life, with a former teacher Minerva McGonagall's face popping in the fireplace.

"What is it McGonagall, it isn't Nymphadora up to her shenanigans is she? Merlin knows that she has to work hard this year for her NEWTS if she is to join the aurors." Andromeda trailed off thinking of her wild daughter, who insisted on hating a perfectly fine name.

"What? No not at all, Andromeda, Nymphadora is fine. I need you to come to Madam Malkin's shop immediately." Minerva answered quickly feeling guilty as always about breaking her ties with Andromeda, when Andromeda rejected the claims that Sirius betrayed the Potters. She said that Sirius would die before betraying Lily and James to the Dark Lord.

"What is it about then, I have a lot of work here at the office."

"It is about your nephew."

"What do I care about Cissa's brat now." Narcissa was another sore point for Andromeda, while Narcissa always believed in blood superiority, she always admitted to be curious about the muggles. She while politically ruthless, knew the importance of new blood in the society, but the marriage contract on her with the Malfoy family forced her to take that path. Thankfully, she had not taken the mark something for which Andromeda was grateful. She had not talked to her younger sister ever since she ran away from her home to marry Ted.

"It isn't hers" McGonagall answered in a grave voice.

"I will be there in a minute."

Was it possible for Bella to have a child? Bella who had always wanted to join the Dark Lord as she grew up, Bella who hated every second of looking after her younger cousins, was it possible for her to be a mother unless it was her master's … what a disgusting thought.

Or was it Sirius'. A playboy with reckless tendencies, well it was kind of to be expected. She knew Sirius was innocent, he would die before betraying a brother in all but blood and to think that a child grew without his parents due to political hush-ups.

Sighing, Andromeda got up and scooped up some floo powder. Throwing some of the powder till the flames turned green, Andromeda stepped in the fireplace and said out" Madam Malkin, Diagon Alley."

The world spun around her and finally came to a stop in the familiar shop. Stepping out gracefully, Andromeda asked McGonagall coolly "Where is he ?"

"Follow me."

Andromeda followed McGonagall outside the room and into the main shop.

"That would be seven galleons, fourteen sickles dear" Andromeda heard Madam Malkin say as she entered the shop. The boy handed her some galleons and turned. Andromeda was blown away by his appearance, while all Blacks had an air of royalty about them, and most were, she included, quite beautiful, the boy took the definition of beauty to a new level. His form exuded an intoxicating aura with his deep dark violet eyes and raven black hair. He had a toned body, with a snug black sweater showing his slight muscles prominently.

"Perseus, I would like you to meet Andromeda Tonks, your aunt."

"Umm .. Hi "said Perseus, uncharacteristically shy on meeting a family member.

"Hello Perseus, it is good to see you."

* * *

After the introduction, Minerva bid them adieu as Aunt Andy as she asked him to call her led him to Ollivander's Wand Sellers 'since 382 b.c .' written in fading gold colour.

Andy explained that it was a tradition for family to be present while purchasing the first wand of a child. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Perseus felt as though he had entered a very silent library; he turned to face Andy and asked "So is it lunch time, here or what?" Andy remained silent. Perseus looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Perseus flinched but covered it with a retort

"You do know it is considered awfully rude to sneak up on people like that, don't you?"

An old man near the door behind both Perseus and Andromeda arriving from a narrow corridor between the piles of boxes.

"Ah welcome to Ollivander's Wand Crafters, Mr. Tonks is it?" Ollivander enquired in a soft raspy tone ignoring the retort.

"No, it is Perseus Black, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, child now let's get started, shall we?"

Ollivander made his way towards Perseus as Andromeda gracefully stepped out of the way.

"Ahh, Andromeda Tonks, it only seems yesterday when you were buying a wand. 11 inches, dragon heartstring, Black walnut suited for charmwork."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "I'm right-handed, if that's what you mean?" said Perseus. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Perseus from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Black. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Perseus suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Black. Try this one. 13 inch Cedar wood, dragon heartstring. Go on give it a wave."

Perseus took the offered wand and flicked it. There was a sharp crack and the table in front had a huge jagged crack running down the middle.

"No, no not quite" Ollivander muttered to himself as he waved his own wand repairing the damage and promptly snatched the wand back from Perseus.

"So, I take it that wands are quite choosy, sir?"

"Of course, Mr. Black it is the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way round." Ollivander answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. Nice and flexible."

Perseus gave it a slight wave and a stone projected out of the wand at an extremely fast speed and sunk into the opposite wall.

"No, not at all" Ollivander stated as he took the wand away.

Ollivander returned to his store and came back carrying more boxes with him.

Ollivander opened a box and gingerly took out a box, opened it and gingerly took out the wand."12 ½ inches, sycamore wood and phoenix feather. Surprisingly flexible."

The wand glowed briefly before it shattered every glass in the shop. Perseus quickly put the wand down on the table and looked at Ollivander. Instead of looking disappointed the old man seemed almost giddy with excitement.

They continued for 15 minutes before Ollivander pulled out an ornate wand from a box.

It was complete black with an engraved design of roses on it. It had a silver handle in the form snake with two fangs and the wand protruding from it's mouth. It was completely straight unlike some of the others that were jagged.

"Made of a mixture of Apple, Walnut and Rosewood all from Cyprus and a core of phoenix feather.12 ½ inches, flexible"

Perseus took the wand from Ollivander his arm sore, though as soon as he held it Perseus felt a rush of warmth flow through his body rejuvenating him. The air around him glowed a brilliant golden with a slight fragrance of rose.

"Beautiful " Ollivander murmured as he saw the spectacle in front of him, the strong bond between the wand and it's new master leaving him spellbound.

Perseus looked towards his aunt who had an amazed look on her face and smiled at her, Andy smiled back coming to care for her nephew despite her initial misgivings.

"That would be seven galleons" Ollivander stated after the euphoria had died down.

"What.. oh wait I have a question, so where do we keep the wand, I mean I doubt keeping it in the pocket is safe with the .. you know .. what we saw earlier, like I guess it must be really dangerous if you can blow yourselves off or you know you don't? " Perseus rambled clearly excited with his wand.

"We do have wand holsters." replied Ollivander.

"No, thank you Mr. Ollivander please add a Wand Service kit with it. " Andromeda cut in.

Ollivander retrieved the requested kit as Perseus looked towards Andromeda to ask why he couldn't get a holster when Andromeda simply said "Trust me" and left it at that.

After paying Ollivander 10 galleons Andromeda led her nephew out of the shop and led him towards Eeylops Magical Menagerie as she explained to him "Most common pets taken are owls, they are very helpful in carrying your mail. Some even have toads or cats though I never liked them much. I have an eagle owl myself Aquila, who is with my daughter Nymphadora. She unfortunately is at school and you can only meet her when the school finishes in June."

"About that, Aunt Andy, where will I go now before the school begins. Will the Leaky Cauldron accept underage costumers living there for months."

"Don't be silly Perseus. I may not know you well, but you are family and from what I have learnt family should always stick together. You will be coming with me to the Tonks Manor in Malden, Essex."

"Thank you auntie".

"You are quite welcome Perseus" Andromeda replied as they entered the menagerie.

"So what would you like, Perseus?"

"I would like a bird, always liked them. I find some of them very beautiful." Perseus spotted a snowy owl who as soon as Perseus neared went to him and sat on his shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Andromeda asked her nephew.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling as if she is meant for someone else." The owl as if listening, hooted in approval.

"See she agrees."

Andromeda snorted lightly at the scene and said teasingly, "Oh I don't know, she might be saying that she is too good for you."

"Hey girl, see mean Aunt Andy saying as if we cannot be together. You are so beautiful though and I think you understand what I'm saying aren't you. See you again someday." The owl flew off his shoulder after a final peck on his cheek and Perseus moved further.

Just then a white dove came flying near Perseus and settled on his extended arm. The action felt very natural to Perseus as he stroked the plumage of the beautiful bird.

"You are very good with animals, aren't you?" Andromeda enquired of her nephew.

"Hmm ..mhh" replied Perseus absent mindedly as he thought of a name for his familiar.

"And you aren't even listening are you. Never mind I'll just get the dove for you as a welcome home gift."

"Adrestia" Perseus suddenly spoke the name striking to him out of the blue.

"What?"

"Her name, Adrestia."

"Well that's a unique name. Nymphadora will now understand that such names always run in the family."

Andromeda paid for Adrestia as they exited the shop.

"Now, Perseus it is time we had lunch. Let us know to get each other better. Then we continue your shopping."

* * *

 **Author's note : I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel Universe.**

 **1) Perseus Black is being played by Grant Gustin from the Flash.**

 **2) There were a lot of hints about Perseus' parents especially the mother. Though he won't be coming into his own before the first maturity.**

 **3) next chapter : A bit of his life, rest of the shopping and Gringotts again.**

 **4) Hint : Tonks Manor is located in Maldon, Essex. Good luck finding what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

For a famous place, Leaky Cauldron, was a quite dark and shabby place with a few old men sitting in a corner smoking, and some rowdy middle-aged men drinking at the bar. There were a few women in another corner chatting away in hushed tones, cheeks flushed and winking every now and then at a group of young men, clearly drunk. Andromeda led Perseus towards an old, bald man who looked like a .

"A private room, Tom for the afternoon and send in steak for me and Perseus?"

"A fish fillet and chocolate shake."

Perseus noticed Andromeda raise an eyebrow for the strange request.

"I like chocolate shakes and a Big Belly Burger, yeah awesome." Perseus replied dreamily.

Tom led the duo to room 3. The room had a small round dining table set up for a meal, Tom seated them and bowed out of the room. They sat in a comfortable silence, that was broken by Andromeda. "So Perseus, tell me about yourself, your life and friends, your studies."

"Well umm… I have had a lot of friends growing up, everyone seemed to like me but no one was really close though, except maybe Gareth and Cindy. Gareth was at the orphanage with me, a couple of years older. He was adopted last year. Cindy is a friend at school. In school though, it's as if I am on a pedestal, you know like unapproachable and kind of different, never really fit in there. I was the one always picked to play the prince in the school plays. I was always the school topper, funnily enough even though I was in the same class as Gareth having being promoted earlier. I am in the junior football team as well, as a midfielder. You have football in this world? I mean it does seem as a world apart you know wands, potions, robes and I even saw a store selling brooms, do you like fly on them cause that would be totally cliché" Perseus trailed off awkwardly.

"No, we don't have football though I certainly know of it. My husband is a die-hard Manchester United fan. I favor Chelsea though as does my daughter." Andromeda replied smiling as she heard Perseus make gagging sounds. "I take it you do not like Chelsea."

"Well they are a nice team, but I am partial to the Gunners."

"But while we do not have football, we have quidditch."

"Quidditch ?"

"Yes it is played in the air on brooms, though I never was talented in it and neither is Teddy any better. We do watch it occasionally though."

Just then there was a knock on the door and with permission, Tom entered the room carrying their order in a trolley. After setting up the meal Tom once again bowed out of the room. The meal was decent with Perseus relishing in his shake before proceeding to the meal.

Perseus observed Andromeda sitting upright in her chair, eating in a manner befitting aristocracy. It was something that came naturally to him. The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence with soft music playing on the background.

After the food was eaten, Perseus asked "So, Auntie what about school ?"

"You mean the non-magical one?" On Perseus' nod she continued "You can continue in your current school till the year end which should be in March, right?" Perseus nodded in affirmative once again. "Then you can take the same distance school Nymphadora takes." Andromeda finished.

After paying the bill, they made their way to the Alley once again. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Andromeda asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Perseus, Perseus himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). They then made their way to Flourish and Botts to purchase books for him. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. There were even books moving by themselves!

"While you do need these books for your first year, there are several books that will increase your knowledge and understanding of the subjects." In the end they ended up purchasing the first year books, the books recommended by Andromeda and a few of the interesting looking books that Andromeda deemed harmless." There are many books as of now with powerful spells, that can harm your magical core due to your lack of practice." After finishing up their work, Andromeda said "Now we must go to Gringotts to claim your heir ring."

After once again entering Gringotts and summoning Gornuk, Andromeda asked for the heir ring.

Gornuk led them to the Black family heir vault, with Perseus once again amazed with the sheer wealth he had. This time the goblin led him towards the center of the vault. There sat a handsome box studded with precious gems placed on a pedestal.

"The ring is in the box, wizard." The goblin spoke.

Perseus' anticipation rose to an unprecedented level, with a burning curiosity towards the ring. Was it just an heirloom, or judging by the way Andromeda was watching keenly something more. It would obviously be very valuable, he thought to be given such importance over the rest of the treasures stored in the vault. He stepped up and reached forward to open the box, as he placed his hands on the box he could feel a steady thrum of power and magic, as if it was testing him for something. Soon a familiar feeling of comfort spread over his body as the box opened up.

The ring had a silver band and a deep blue top with the black family insignia in silver on it and the words 'Toujurs Purs' written in small letters.

"The heir ring is a representation of your position in the family. It shows that you will become the head of your family once you come of age. It shall also protect you from attacks that seek to control you, act as a magical focus to be used in emergencies and shall allow you to demand aid from any member of the Black family." Andromeda said in awe, she knew that cousin Sirius would have been provided the heir ring was it not for her hag of an aunt, Walburga. Luckily, it seemed that Walburga's attempt to get Sirius kicked out had been in vain.

After a moment Perseus saw a letter in the box. It was in a rich scroll, Opening it up

Perseus read...

 _To my son,_

 _Perseus my beautiful boy, I am so proud of you, of what you have become and for what the fates have in store for you. I cannot reveal my true name to you as of now, but know this that it is not because I don't love you, I do, but knowing my name will only pose a danger to you from my enemies. I met your father in a bar in Wales, near Godric's Hollow. He was out to celebrate a victory with his friends. The drinks led to something more that night and you were conceived. I did not see your father again. After you were born, I could not leave you in the magical world where you would be in danger nor could I take you with myself at the time, so I arranged for you to have a comfortable life. Mine and your family's magic protected you and I instructed your great-grandfather Lord Arcturus Black to make you the heir in return for a few more years of life._

 _My people live in a different dimension or a realm as you might call it. You will grow in strength and in your powers as you grow older. I shall reveal myself to you after your first majority, till then my baby live your life to it's full potential. You have talent and as I see you are a lot like your aunts. I shall watch over you till then._

 _With love,_

 _Victoria Nutley Starr,_

 _Your mother._


	5. Chapter 5

"So, the thing is what does she mean by 'in return for a few more years of life'. Is she a god or something? That stuff about different dimension, what is this some kind of Fantastic Four shit?" Perseus asked Andromeda after giving her the gist of the letter. To him it was something extremely personal that he did not wish anyone else to see, especially not a recently discovered aunt. He was comfortable around Andromeda but didn't have any emotional connection to her as of yet, though a large part of him wanted a deeper connect with someone as the orphanage did not hold much emotional value for him. Andromeda too was thoughtful but could not answer her nephew, in fact she was too deep in thought over the letter that she did not even chastise the young boy for his foul language.

They exited Gringotts lost in their thoughts. Andromeda led Perseus over to the muggle part of London across Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you have your stuff at the orphanage, Perseus?"

"Yes, auntie."

"Then lead the way, we even have to complete the formalities for you to come live with us."

It was about three in afternoon, as they boarded the Underground back to Sunnydale orphanage.

Perseus had dozed off after boarding the train, the day's excitement proving too much for him. He had his head thrown back and he looked particularly adorable in this state. Andromeda sighed when she saw a group of 15-year-old girls eying up Perseus like a piece of meat, giggling every now and then looking at his sleeping form. Andromeda gave them the evil eye and they quickly looked away. The Blacks possessed a beauty on a completely different level, with the three sisters being quite famous in school for their beauty. Perseus was a step ahead and Andromeda groaned at the potential future headaches he would be the cause of, if he was anything like his father, who in her opinion was a bit of a man-whore especially in his last few years at Hogwarts. Andromeda woke Perseus up after they had reached their destination, Perseus having told her the station to step off the train before boarding and they made their way to the orphanage.

For about an hour, they packed up his belongings in a suitcase that Andromeda conjured. He had a few books on science, a few science periodicals along with some clothes. Andromeda resolved to take him shopping for new clothes in the muggle world. After packing Andromeda took care of the formalities, showing the valid documents and the proof from Gringotts showing her relation to Perseus (obviously for muggle uses) while the matron told her stories and incidents from Perseus' childhood at the orphanage. They then made their way to a nearby alley, Andromeda confirming that no one had followed them and took hold of Perseus' hand. The suitcase had been hit with a feather-light charm to reduce its weight, shrunk and kept in Perseus' handbag.

"Hold tight, Perseus this will be a very interesting experience for you I believe" Andromeda stated with a very uncharacteristic smirk.

Feeling slightly frightened by the evil smirk, one that was quite familiar to him as he wore one whenever he pranked a bully. The next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions as if being forced through a narrow tube; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. Suddenly the feeling stopped and he felt his feet hitting the ground. Perseus fell down in a boneless pile and gasped for air. He could hear Andromeda softly giggling at his side and glared up at her that only caused her to laugh more. After catching his breath, he got back on his feet and grumbled about evil relatives. On an instinct, he thrust his mind out and was rewarded by the snow flying towards Andromeda in a heap. Andromeda tried to stop it with her wand but some ended up hitting her. Laughing in victory, Perseus missed Andromeda discreetly move her wand and thus was surprised when snowballs started coming at him from all directions. He dodged a few but ended up on the ground again from the continuous assault of snowballs. Laughing Andromeda, helped him up after a few minutes and Perseus smiled, it was good to have a family.

"Where are we?" Perseus asked his aunt as they made their way on the road.

"Malden, Essex"

"Your house, yeah ?"

"Yes." Andromeda replied as they passed a large villa with the sign 'Braddock Villa'. After another ten-minute walk, they reached a handsomely built manor. The gates opened as they neared them, swinging open swiftly without any noise despite their enormous size. As they made their way towards the main building, Andromeda introduced it as the Tonks Mansion. There was a fountain before the entry with a large marble sculpture depicting a Greek soldier dressed in royal armor and holding a shield that Perseus identified as Aegis, the shield borne by one of his favorite Greek goddesses, Athena. Due to his unique name Perseus was always fascinated by Greek history and had guessed the identity of the Greek hero.

"Perseus" said Perseus and Andromeda simultaneously as Perseus stepped forward towards the fountain. He was broken out of his bewilderment at the coincidence by Andromeda's voice as she stepped up beside him.

"Ted's grandfather revered Perseus. He was a scholar and loved Perseus, said that he was one of the only heroes to have a happy ending. It amused the hell out of him when Ted married me, said I should probably wait for a Perseus to come save me. He would have loved to welcome you to the family."

"What happened to him ?"

"He died naturally just before the war, Ted's parents died when the death eaters attacked us before Dora's birth."

"Death-eaters ?"

"A stupid name, I know, but that's some purebloods to you. I am afraid evolution deserted them after decades of inbreeding. They were the dark lord's minions that he sent to terrify the public and attack his enemies. A large part of them were just foolish purebloods that were losing their family fortunes, weak in magic and only good for sending in the unforgivables. Some of them though were feared throughout the country."

"Was my father one of them ?"

"NO! Siri was never a death eater, how could you possibly think that?"

"I saw how McGonagall looked at me, when she saw me. It was like she was having a struggle with herself, like I had set her cat on fire or something. And seriously I know that we could have directly come here, without walking for half an hour. Also we could have taken the main street rather than turn and backtrack. You were trying to give someone the slip weren't you?"

"It continues to astound me how you have so much of my sisters and cousins in you. Cissa was just like this, nothing would get past her, you have your father's sarcasm and like Reg you have that look that fools everyone."

"Reg? and stop changing the topic."

"Regulus was your father's brother, your uncle. He reportedly died as a deatheater. Sometimes there is a feeling that someone follows me whenever I return home from work. I believe it to be that bastard Lucius' men. He has been breathing down my family's neck ever since he found that his son was not the Black Heir."

"Lucius?"

"Cissa's husband, you know what it's time to show you the family."

Andromeda led Perseus through the mansion. It was as nice inside as it was outside with a homely décor. The mansion was built by Ted's grandfather who apparently was a quite famous scholar and archaeologist in the field of history. He had led an excursion to Greece where he had found the legendary armor of Perseus and a large treasure trove. His son grew up to become a lawyer as did Ted.

The armor though was stolen from the museum where it was stored.

Andromeda then showed him to his room, it was a large room with a wall size mirror showing a stunning view of the Malden coastline. It had a king sized bed and a walk in closet at a side.

"It's awesome." Perseus smiled widely as he saw the room and hugged Andromeda tightly. "Thank you, auntie."

"You are welcome, Perseus." Andromeda said as she hugged him back.

Perseus' room was next to Nymphadora's room and a floor above Ted and Andromeda's room.

Andromeda then entered the room carrying a large book with her. Sitting beside Perseus Andromeda opened the picture book. The book opened up to show a photograph of Andromeda standing with a man with a kind smile, a brown moustache and dark brown hair. He was slightly out of shape with a slight bulge showing. There also was a teenage girl with shocking pink hair, a white t-shirt and knee length shorts that showed off her smooth, long legs. With her gorgeous face and a voluptuous body she looked like a young supermodel.

"So is this my cousin" Perseus asked trying to not show his disappointment.

Andromeda had a teasing glint in her eyes as she tutted in reply " Not even a day and he is already acting as a pureblood."

Perseus chose to ignore that and kept a blank face.

Next were photographs of the three, sometimes with other people and by the end of the photographs Perseus could admit that he had a crush on his cousin.

Next Andromeda showed a photograph that looked as if it was taken a long time ago. It was a large family photograph. At the center was an old man with a scar running down his cheek. He had a body marred with age and stood slouched. He had an expression that commanded respect. Besides him on the left was a tall man who looked in his mid- 30's. He had a clean-shaven face and a haughty expression. He had his arm held by a short, beautiful woman with a long wavy blonde hair and fine eyebrows. She too had an expression that expressed her supposed superiority to the rest of the world. Standing in front of them was a teenager who looked utterly bored. She faced the camera with a sigh, her heavily lidded eyelids bringing more attention to her gorgeous face. She had an amazing body that would not be uncommon among supermodels. To her right was a younger version of hers, with her dark hair covering one side of her face, a face that conveyed honest happiness. Further on the right was a young blonde girl with an impish grin as if she knew something she wasn't supposed to.

On the right side of the photograph was a man in his early 40's. He had a grim expression on his face, with a heavy moustache and long hair falling to his shoulders. He stood next to a woman who had a sneer on her face and an expression that made Perseus think that she had something extremely unpleasant under her nose. She could be said pretty but her expression pretty much ruled out any questions on her character. In front were two young boys with dark hair and matching mischievous smiles, though the younger one had one to a lesser extent and was angling away from the hag like lady.

"Lord Arcturus Black" said Andromeda pointing towards the old man in the center. He had two sons, "Orion and Cygnus Black, my father. Orion Black married Walburga Black while my father married Druella Black nee Rosier."

Ponting to the hot teenage girl, she said "This is my elder sister, Bellatrix Lestrange current inmate at Azkaban for being the dark lord's right hand. Then this is me, two years younger than Bella and next is Narcissa a further two years younger. Cissa was my favorite sister, Bella was only interested in the pureblood ways. Cissa was lively but she had a mind built for extracting secrets, I swear I was amazed at how much she had on us, she could get us to do anything."

"Cousin Sirius and Regulus, younger than Cissa as well were the terrors at our family get togethers, Reg though was swayed by that hag Walburga. Siri went to Gryffindor and well that was the final straw, Walburga started outright hating him as he was too stubborn to fall before her and I think Sirius was an example to Regulus. It is sickly amusing how our family being a pureblood fell so hard despite the dark lord's intensions. Uncle Orion murdered, my father and mother dead , god knows where, Cissa trapped in a loveless marriage, Bella in Azkaban. Sirius falsely imprisoned" she snorted slightly.

"Come on Perseus, it's almost time for Ted to come back home" said Andromeda as she rose up and exited the room.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE** : Wow, adjusting to college is pretty hard especially the hostel part.

 **note - 1**. Nymphadora Tonks played by Margot Robbie (Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad). Dora Tonks will be one of the most important characters here. Just a heads up story to develop into incest among cousins, not before year 3 though.

## Damn I had a thought check out Hulkling... the name's Teddy : shape shifting abilities (Metamorph) and superstrength (werewolf strength) that's too good to leave.

## Another idea Luna Lovegood to be played by Felicity Smoak's actress Emily Bett Rickards and one awesome line to Perseus "you are like Pudding and everyone loves pudding" and Dora on hearing that is all hahaha and she loves it so much as she does Perseus that Puddin' is somewhere on her costume.

 **note - 2.** Next chapter to include Betsy Braddock (psylocke). I have already started with the Marvel hints, comment if you caught them in any of the chapters till now.


End file.
